Our Bonds Brought Me Back to You
by Izlawake
Summary: A simple romantic erotic Robin/Lucina one shot set after Robin's sacrifice against Grima.


**A/N:** A simple romantic smut one shot of Robin/Lucina.

 **Our Bonds Brought Me Back to You**

It was the Shepherds' final battle. They all stood upon the back of the Fell Dragon Grima as Grima Robin glared back at them with his Grimleal around him. "It's time to end this, Chrom!" Grima Robin shouted as his minions converged upon them. Chrom, Robin, and Lucina lead the front, striking and blasting any foes in their way. One Grimleal Hero descended upon Robin, who was busy with a Grimleal War Monk, but Donnel leapt between them and struck the Hero down with his sword. "Go! You three get to Grima and take him down! We'll handle these guys!" Donnel shouted. Chrom nodded and the three ran forward while their allies cleared a path ahead.

The three reached Grima Robin, who chuckled at their presence. "Do you believe you can change your fates!? The future!? The future ends with me!"

"Anything can change, Grima!" Chrom declared with the Exalted Falchion in hand. Robin readied his spell book and Lucina drew her Falchion.

"We won't let you conquer our future!" went Robin as he fired a Thoron spell at his foe, who dodged it.

"I challenge my fate then!" Lucina yelled before leaping at Grima Robin with Falchion. She only managed to cut him before he leapt away from her attack.

"You humans are persistent as ever, but it's time to end this!" Grima Robin declared as the Fell Dragon reared its head up and fired a blast of jagged spikes onto the three, which they avoided. Robin quickly fired an arcfire that jetted from his hand, scorching Grima Robin within its flames, but it was not enough to kill him.

"My turn!" shouted Chrom, who came down onto Grima Robin, slashing him with his Falchion, followed by Lucina with her own.

"ENOUGH!" Grima Robin screamed, striking them with Grima's spikes again, one of which pierced Chrom's leg, forcing him down and the Exalted Falchion falling into Grima's scales.

"FATHER!"

"CHROM!"

Both Robin and Lucina concentrated their attack on Grima Robin, determined now more than ever to strike the Fell Dragon down. Both rushed at their foe, but another attack from Grima itself forced them backwards to avoid it. The Fell Dragon another burst of black thorns at them again, which struck Lucina and incapacitated her. "Let's have Chrom watch his daughter die…" Grima Robin grinned as Grima fired unto her. Robin, however, jumped for Lucina and shoved her aside, taking the hit himself. Black spikes pierced his body, an arm, and his coat, pinning him in place. He quickly freed himself of it, leaving it suspended in midair by the spikes.

Lucina cried out for her husband, but he ignored her, focusing his attention on Grima. He drew his levin sword and fired bursts of lightning onto his mirror double, who avoided them with ease. "You're already weakened, Robin," Grima Robin warned him as the real Robin clutched at his stomach wound, which had already soaked his shirt. "Give yourself to me and you will live. I even promise that I will give your friends a quick death before I set myself unto the world once again."

"Not a chance! The bonds I've made with my friends give me strength, and I will never give up!" Three strikes from his levin sword, all of them dodged by Grima Robin.

"Then I'll make you watch them all die!" Grima Robin fired a burst of spikes at the downed Lucina, who could not avoid them in time, but Robin was quick to leap between them, ready to sacrifice himself to save her. However, when the spikes drew near, a black and violet rune of dark magic appeared before him, originating from his right hand. The magic rune absorbed the black spikes, leaving both Robin and Lucina unharmed. Staring at his hand, Robin could see the Mark of Grima glowing through it with a malevolent violet. "NO! THAT'S MY POWER!"

"You're right, it is your power, but it is mine to wield!" Robin declared with his hand raised. A crackling ball of dark magic flung from Robin's hand and struck Grima Robin, cutting him apart and severely weakening him as well as Robin himself, who felt his own body grow weak and he himself tired out. He understood that Grima was close to death, and he knew what he must do, even knowing the consequences of it.

"Robin! Don't do it! Please!" Lucina pleaded, knowing what he was about to do.

"ROBIN!" Chrom screamed as he struggled to his feet as he leaned upon his Falchion.

"This is my choice!" Robin spat as he charged up another ball of dark magic, one with the intent to kill Grima Robin.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE! YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF TOO!" Grima Robin screeched.

"THEN SO BE IT! WE SHALL MEET OUR END TOGETHER!" With that, Robin fired, striking Grima down, who vanished into nothing. The Fell Dragon let out a painful screech, for it was feeling its impeding death. The rest of the Shepherds defeated the last surviving Grimleal and rushed to the head of Grima, where they watched as Robin's entire body suddenly began glowing with a violet light as he became transparent.

Everyone gathered as Robin turned towards them wearing a smile. Even with his death coming, he was not afraid. Chrom, Lucina (who was holding Robin's tattered coat tightly in her arms), and Morgan came up front. "Robin…why…?"

"I'm sorry, Chrom, but I had to do this. I could not bear to let anyone suffer a future like that Lucina came from." Robin explained. Chrom lost his voice, only able to watch as his dearest friend slowly fade to nothing.

"Father…I don't want to lose you again…" Morgan sobbed, hiding her eyes behind her gloved hands, unable to watch.

"Morgan, the Shepherds will need a new tactician while I'm gone…you mind taking over for me?" Morgan gasped, looking up upon her father. "Don't worry, I trust in your abilities. After all, I taught you everything." He gave his daughter a smile, which she returned. The pain she was feeling faded just a little.

"Robin…" croaked Lucina's voice. She came forward towards him, tears running down her cheeks. "Robin…" Her hands reached out for him, grabbing at the fading dust that was her husband.

"Lucina…I love you…" was the last thing Robin said before he disappeared completely.

Everyone suddenly found themselves enveloped in a glowing light and they disappeared off of Grima's back, where they found themselves on Mount Prism, where they watched Grima thrash about in the air far away before the Fell Dragon suddenly burst into nothing, gone forever.

"It's…over…It's finally over…" Chrom muttered. Lissa ran to both him and Lucina and healed their wounds with her catharsis staff, allowing them to stand. The Shepherds looked upon the horizon, where the sun was rising for a brand new day. The first day of peace.

"But…Robin…" Lissa cried. Her husband, Gaius, slung an arm around her.

"Robin was a great guy. He was a great guy to all of us," he said.

"Aye to that!" said a teary-eyed Donnel. "Robin was a good guy to all of us, especially when we needed someone!"

"NO! HE CAN'T BE GONE!" wailed Nowi. Tiki pulled the young dragon into her arms. "HE CAN'T BE GONE! HE'S JUST…HE'S JUST NOT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Maybe you're right, Nowi," Chrom remarked. "Naga said that if Robin had enough ties to our hearts and to this world, maybe he could return…I believe he will. I believe that Robin truly distanced himself from Grima, even if his heart was of the Fell Dragon."

"He was a great warrior. Great warriors are hard to kill," Lon'qu remarked. His wife, Cordelia, agreed with him.

"Robin was a good person…he will be missed, but I have faith he could return to us."

"You damn bastard! You better come back or I'm gonna bend you into two when my time comes!" Sully shouted into the air with tears in his eyes.

"No one is allowed to die without my permission or without my hand in it…" Tharja mumbled under her breath.

"I'm getting sick of death…Death is really starting to kill me like it did to Robin…" Henry meekly joked before wiping a tear away.

"Robin sacrificed himself to ensure that we and everyone in this world will have a future free of Grima. It falls unto us to protect this future and all it will bear. If Robin does return, let us show him the future we can create," Chrom declared.

Lucina stayed silent while everyone voiced their thoughts on Robin, all of them wishing and praying that he could come back. She clutched Robin's tattered coat in her arms for a while before she suddenly threw it around herself, pulling it close around her. She quietly sobbed at the loss of the man she loved; Robin was more than just her husband, for he gave her a desire to want to stay in this timeline and continue living past her mission. He gave her more purpose in life than just saving the future. He taught her to stop just fighting and she learned to live through him, whereas she could not in her original time. "I believe that he will return to us," she whispered. "I can feel it in my heart…"

Everyone looked upon the rising sun that brought a brand new day, even with the greatest sacrifice it costed.

 **( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

 _In time, the Shepherds would all go their separate ways, though some stayed together, thanks to the bonds they formed with help from Robin. The children from Lucina's future, unable to return to their time, all went out into the world to carve their own path in life, except for Morgan, who remained in Ylisstol as Chrom's tactician, though there was little need for battle plans now that peace had been restored to the world. Chrom ensured that Robin's bravery and his heritage was known throughout Ylisse so that all would know that everyone is in control of their fate. In time, Robin was declared a hero and people would sing songs of him and the Shepherds who saved the world from Grima._

 **( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

 **Five Years Later**

 _Ah…I feel warm…I can hear the birds chirping…the crunching of grass…it feels so nice…_

Robin's eyes opened and he found himself lying in the grass atop Mount Prism. A horse was nudging his shoulder, beckoning him. Robin sat up and discovered he was dressed exactly as he did when he first woke up before Chrom and Lissa, dressed in the simple clothes and robes Plegian mages wore. "Chrom!" Robin suddenly shouted. He looked all around him, but there was no one but the horse.

 _"Chrom is not here, Robin of Ylisse,"_ spoke the voice of Naga. _"Mount the horse I have sent to you and it shall deliver you to Ylisstol, where Chrom and your family currently are."_

"Naga, how long have I…been gone?"

 _"Five years now."_

Robin gasped. "F-Five years!?" He calmed himself for a moment before mounting the horse, settling himself on its saddle. He noticed that his right hand no longer bore the Mark of Grima. "With Grima gone and me back…I'm just Robin now, both in heart and soul…" A smile spread across his lips and he spurred the horse forward, where it automatically set off down the mountain on its way towards Ylisstol.

 **( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

By the time Robin reached Ylisstol, it was midday. As soon as he entered the city's gates, he found everyone bustling around hanging decorations and preparing for a special event. Robin threw up his hood to avoid attention and found a young man, whom he stopped to inquire about what was happening. "The celebration for Robin's birthday is in six days. Lord Chrom has made it a tradition to celebrate his accomplishments and sacrifice for the past five years now," he explained before heading off.

Robin asked another passing civilian what day it was, and he was surprised to discover that his "birthday" is actually the day Chrom and Lissa found him in the field. _You've been honoring my memory ever since, Chrom,_ Robin thought to himself with a smile.

"Father…Father!" cried a voice from behind him. Robin spun around and found himself face to face with his daughter Morgan, now five years older and a grown woman now. Morgan thought she was mistaken, that the man she spotted was just another civilian wearing one of the Robin Cloaks that Anna has been selling for the past five years at each celebration. Robin turned around and lowered his hood, revealing his silver hair and dark eyes. He gave his daughter a smile before she leapt into his arms. "FATHER! IT'S REALLY YOU!" Morgan sobbed.

"Yes, it's really me, Morgan." Robin shushed her until she stopped crying. "I see I've become a big thing since the battle with Grima."

"On top of the celebrations, Chrom and the Shepherds all get together on your birthday to go over reports of supposed sightings of you."

"Well, looks like those can end this year. I want to reveal myself to everyone on my birthday, though, so can you keep a secret until then?" Morgan rapidly nodded. "Also, I want to see your mother as soon as possible."

"I understand. Should I bring you to the castle or bring her out here into the city?" Morgan suggested.

"I'd rather not risk getting caught by Chrom or anyone, so have her come to the city's biggest inn, where I'll be hiding until my birthday…also I could use some money…" Morgan plopped her coin purse into his hands.

"Being born into royalty has its advantages," Morgan chirped. Morgan gave her father another hug and headed off.

 **( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

The next day, Morgan delivered to Lucina a letter from someone who had information on Robin. Suffice to say, she wasted no time, herself desperate for anything regarding her husband. For the past five years, Lucina had traveled across Ylisse and into the Fenox lands searching for Robin to no avail. Many nights she cried in her room, praying to Naga to return Robin to her. Many times she cursed Robin for breaking their promise to stay alive. Many times she held and wore the cloak she rescued from atop Grima's back from five years ago, as if she could feel Robin's presence while wearing it.

Wearing her usual blue tunic and assorted clothes, inspired by the great hero Marth, and with her Falchion on her hip, she headed into town. Every year at this time, Lucina often chose to remain in her room to avoid seeing everyone in Ylisstol preparing to celebrate an event that brings her only pain and reminds her of the good times Robin brought to her; times that she would never experience again without him.

Lucina found the city's largest and best inn and followed the letter's instructions, which had her request for the inn's honeymoon suite, which had been paid for (though she shuddered to think why her information wanted to meet her there of all places). The innkeeper lead the Exalted to the suite and left her at the door. Lucina swallowed hard and entered the room.

The suite inside was expansive, with a queen-sized bed decorated in fine, yet comfortable sheets and pillows, and various decor and trims for romantic incursions for newlyweds. However, Lucina was unable to appreciate the decor as it was dimly-lit and the curtains were drawn close, allowing little light to seep through the curtains' fabrics and with only two small candlelights on the nightstands on either side of the bed. "Um, hello?" Lucina called out. From the other side of the room, a large spinning chair facing away from her shifted. Her hand shot to her Falchion, but she did not draw the blade, remembering that this is her informant. "You claim to have information on Robin?"

"Yes, I have some information on his whereabouts, or at least supposedly," said Robin, disguising his voice.

"'Supposedly'? Do you have information on Robin or not?" Lucina demanded.

"First off, I want to know how valuable this information is to you, and to know that, you must answer a couple questions for me." Robin spun his chair around, revealing his form, but with his hood raised over his face and the dim light, Lucina only saw a man wearing one of Anna's money-making coats. "First off, do you truly love Robin? Rumors spread around five years ago that you were engaged to him and it was further proved by your daughter Morgan."

Lucina grit her teeth, for she grew annoyed by this man. "Of course I love Robin. He showed me the beauty of this world. Back in my original time, the world was a desolate place where we lived day to day, but he helped me out of my shell. He showed me that it was okay to enjoy what this world had to offer, and it gave me more strength and resolve to protect it and save our future from Grima."

Robin smiled under his hood. "That is a lovely answer. It seems Robin did change you for the better. Now, my next question: if this information leads you to Robin, what would you say to him after five years?"

Lucina paused for a moment. Many times she questioned what she would say to Robin if they ever met again, and they often ranged from her sobbing uncontrollably in his arms to angrily berating him for breaking his promise and sacrificing his life. "Honestly, I dunno. I've thought about it so much over the years…I'd just be happy that the Gods brought him back to me…"

That was all Robin needed to hear from her. He rose from his seat and approached her, where she tensed up. He drew close to her face, enough for her to peer under his hood. "I missed you so much, Lucina." He smiled. She gasped upon seeing who he was, slapping her hands to her lips.

"Robin…" Lucina stuttered. Robin lowered his hood and the two embraced together, sharing a passionate kiss. Lucina's fingers clawed into his shoulders, latching herself onto him, while Robin scooped his hands under his love's bottom, lifting her into the air. They kissed again, stumbling in place before falling onto the bed with Lucina on top of Robin. "…I missed you too…" she whispered to him before kissing him again.

Robin rubbed Lucina's cheek, and he noticed that she was crying. "I know how you must feel, Lucina. Please…can you forgive me for leaving you?"

"Just tell me why you did it…" she begged.

"I…I wanted to save our future…I wanted to ensure there was no chance of Grima coming back, be it ten years or a thousand years from now. I wanted to ensure there was a future for the generations to come…even if it meant giving my life…" Tears welted up in Robin's eyes. "…I thought about you and Morgan the most while I was in the darkness for those five years, y'know." He curled his fingers in her hair, which made her smile.

"You know, every year, father and many of the Shepherds applaud you for your sacrifice. Last year, father remarked how proud he was of you to control your fate and disregard your birthright of Grima, even if you never came back."

"Oh, really? Well, I suppose I'll have to give him a big surprise on my birthday then."

Lucina was surprised for a brief second. "Wait, so you haven't shown yourself to him yet?"

Robin shook his head. "No, I was thinking of waiting for my birthday when you all do your yearly reports of me and toast in my name. However, I wanted to let you and Morgan know I was right, and Morgan was kind enough to keep me a secret until then."

She laughed a little. "I'll do the same, if not to see the look on father's face when he sees you." Lucina then took Robin's hands (she noticed the lack of the Mark of Grima upon his right, which she found pleasing) and placed them upon her hips. "However, while we're here, we should spend some time together like a proper husband and wife should, especially after being separated for five long years." Lucina's face blushed a deep red, and Robin felt himself grow a little red as well.

Robin was nervous, but he was not afraid to proceed forward, especially given that the two have made love on two occasions in the past after becoming engaged. He reached up and kissed his wife tenderly as his hands seeped into the folds of her tunic and undid the buttons. Robin's eyes went down and saw the familiar white undershirt she would always wear. The undershirt clung tight to her body, showing off the small curves of her thin, yet fit body. Lucina undid the scarf and cape around her neck and laid them onto the floor. She proceeded to undo Robin's coat and pull the heavy Plegian cloth off of his body. "Five years and you've changed so little since then…" she remarked. She took up his right hand and rubbed at its skin. "…but now you're just Robin."

The two disrobed one another, sharing kisses in between the clothes stripping, until they were both naked in each other's embrace. Seeing his beloved in all her glory aroused Robin, and his erection poked Lucina as she sat on his lap. With blushful cheeks, she adjusted herself and sat on his erection, a sharp exhale left her as her inner walls tensed up upon feeling her husband inside her. "Oh…Robin…" Lucina moaned. Robin wrapped his hands around Lucina's hips and pulled her close, where the two shared a kiss while she bopped up and down on his cock. Her breasts, which have grown a little in the five years since, teased his chest with her so close; Robin burrowed his face into his love's bosom, making her hum. Lucina continued hopping on Robin, spurring him towards a quick climax.

"Lucina…I'm gonna…!" Robin choked out before he suddenly came without warning, splashing Lucina's insides with hot cum, making her cry out. Her arms shot around Robin and she latched onto him tightly as his fluids seeped into her. "…Sorry about that, hun…"

"It's…okay…" Lucina huffed. She gave him a loving kiss and pulled herself off of him. "…It was good feeling your love after so long…"

Robin suddenly flipped Lucina over onto her back and hovered himself over her. Robin admired how vulnerable she appeared. Lucina looked away, embarrassed that she was at her husband's mercy, but he merely smiled and rubbed her cheek. He gave her a kiss before thrusting inside her again, making her cry out. He gripped her hips as he pistoned back and forth, striking her womb with each thrust. Already, Lucina grew wet instantly from the sensation and her inner walls clamped around Robin's dick and held onto his shoulders, practically begging him for more. It did not take long for Robin to reach orgasm, where he fired his load into Lucina, both of them crying out from the ecstasy as hot cum filled the Exalted princess once again.

 **( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

The two of them spent the day together naked in bed, both having felt they earned this. "Do you think it was enough?" Lucina whispered to her husband. "The two times we made love before your sacrifice weren't enough, so maybe this time it was." Robin knew she was talking about herself becoming pregnant with Morgan.

"Maybe it was, we just have to find out, but it shouldn't discourage us from trying in the future," he remarked. "I mean, the fact that Morgan came from the future is proof enough that you'll be pregnant soon enough." Lucina pushed herself into Robin's arms for a hug.

"So, you mentioned that you intend to reveal yourself to father on your birthday?"

"Yes, but I've got a better idea, and I'll need your help."

 **( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

It was Robin's birthday, and while Ylisstol celebrated his sacrifice and accomplishments, the Shepherds gathered in the castle to review reports concerning supposed sightings and information on Robin. Donnel reported that he and his wife Sully has had their countryside warriors keep a lookout for Robin, but aside from some shifty-looking mages and Henry, who was spotted setting fire to flowers in one report, no signs of Robin. Frederick was next with a long list of reports, which lead to nothing. Cherche and her son Gerome traveled far across the land in their travels, but they never found Robin. One by one, the rest of the Shepherds admitted to no results in their search for Robin, unaware that Robin was hiding nearby in a room adjacent to the dining hall they were in, thanks to Lucina smuggling him in.

"Everyone, it has been five years since Robin gave his life to destroy Grima and start this time of peace, and while we have had no results as to whether he is able to return to us, we must remember all that he's done for us and for this world. Robin is truly a remarkable man and he was a good friend, one that we, I most of all, would treasure until the end of our days," Chrom stated, raising his glass in a toast, to which everyone followed suit. "But he was not just a good friend or our tactician, he was also a husband to my daughter Lucina, and a father to our new tactician Morgan. Robin gave his life to ensure that his family and all of us would have a future free of Grima's evil. To Robin."

"To Robin," everyone repeated before toasting.

"Father, I have some news to report," Lucina stated once everyone finished toasting. "I have finally moved on with my life and I've met someone new. I'm in love with him."

Chrom and the Shepherds were surprised, nonetheless, especially given that Lucina is telling them she is in love with someone without them knowing and after how attached she was to Robin. Lucina stood from her seat and went to the door where Robin was hiding. "Please come out," she told him inside. Robin came out with Lucina's hand in his.

"Hello, everyone," said Robin.

Everyone instantly brightened up. Chrom, Lucina, and Morgan came up front before Robin, all of them happy to see him. "Welcome back, old friend," Chrom remarked.

 _Now I'm back. I'm finally home._


End file.
